Waiting For Your Love
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Spencer/Brooklyn: Brooklyn knows Spencer likes him. But the blond has yet to confess and it’s driving Brooklyn crazy.


**Title:** Waiting For Your Love  
**Summary:** Brooklyn knows Spencer likes him. But the blond has yet to confess and it's driving Brooklyn crazy.  
**Pairings:**Spencer/Brooklyn  
**Side Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude, Hiro/King  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOC, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Yay my first Spencer/Brooklyn oneshot! I'm so happy X3 X3 X3

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

'Why the hell won't he just tell me!'shouted an annoyed orange haired genius to his best friend as a certain Russian blond leaves them after saying his goodbye.

He knew he liked the blond, he liked him a lot and he had been dropping some hints here and there, so why didn't Spencer just tell him?!

'Say what?' Garland asked as his blue eyes turn to watch his friend with curiosity. 'That he likes me.'Brooklyn said frustrated. Garland's eyes widened a bit and he coughed in surprise.

'What?'

Brooklyn sighed and rubbed his forehead. Before turning to his friend and looking at him with his emerald eyes. 'I found out Spencer likes me, but he won't say it nor even give a hint at anything! It's frustrating.'Brooklyn said.

Garland frowned at the orange haired blader and crossed his arms. 'And how exactly did you find out Spencer likes you?' he asked with a hint of sterness in his voice. Brooklyn laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head as he looked at the martial artist.

'Well?'

Putting his index fingers together in front of him, Brooklyn looks at them, not daring to look Garland in the eyes.

'I was walking out in the hallway when I heard Bryan and Tala talking to Spencer, rather loudly too. I was curious what they were going on about because it sounded important.'the Zeus wielder muttered.

Garland sighed. 'Please don't tell me you actually listened into their conversation.'the martial artist asked, almost begging.

Brooklyn smiled sheepishly, 'Well... eumh I was going to leave, but then I heard my name and I just couldn't resist.'the orange haired youth said. Garland shook his head and ran a hand through his loose silverblue hair. 'Brooklyn you know you shouldn't eavesdrop. God you've been spending to much time with Mystel I think.'the blue eyed teen said sighing.

'I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't walk away when I heard my name and then Tala said that Spencer should just grow a backbone and ask me out. After I heard that I left I swear!'Brooklyn said smiling a bit to innocently.

'Brooklyn...'Garland's voice stressed out as his voice began tapping the floor impatiently and his arms crossed.

Brooklyn pouted a bit, 'Alright fine I heard them trying to convince Spencer to ask me out, but I couldn't hear his voice because I think he was whispering.'the genius crossed his arms too and sighed frustrated. 'I just don't understand why he won't tell me.'

Garland's eyes softened and he walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Hey just give the guy some time, remember how long it took for Bryan to actually ask me out or when Tala asked out Claude he waited for ages. And Kai ...' Garland thought for a minute and shrugged. 'Well with Kai I can't really say, Miguel was the one that confessed well more like kissing Kai in broad daylight for everyone to see and carrying him away like a new bride.'

Brooklyn chuckled at the memory, that was one of the few times he had ever seen Kai blush that red, he didn't even knew it was possible for anyone to get that red. 'Yeah Miguel told afterwards he had been trying to woo Kai for some time but that bluenette is to naive and clueless for his own good.'the Zeus wielder said.

Garland laughed, 'Yeah but hey atleast they didn't have to fight each other first and be pinned into a rocky surface.'the martial artist said, remembering how Bryan and he got together.

Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh at that, it had been so funny to see Bryan and Garland fighting each other at the beach and then disappearing behind the rocks there, only to reappear an hour later looking pretty happy.

Leaning his elbow on the railing of the balcony they were standing on, the other one resting beside it and his head put in his hand, Brooklyn watched down below where there were a few bladers either training or chatting away happily with each other.

He saw Tala and Claude sitting on a bench, the redhead seemed to be explaining something to his smaller lover and a blush littered Claude's cheeks and answered to whatever Tala had said. Those two were a passionate couple yet not so outspoken as Bryan or Garland or as adventurous. Those two will stay together for sure.

Turning his attention away from them he was surprised to see Miguel and Kai there too. The blond was leaning against a tree and the enigma in between his legs, gently kissing each other. Those two were so much in love it wouldn't surprise Brooklyn if they stayed together for the rest of their lives and even get married one day.

_I bet Miguel already has a ring._the genius thought smiling a bit. It was so cute to watch those two giving each other smiles all the time, keeping close contact, whispering god knows what all the time. It was just ... sweet.

He looked further and saw Bryan giving Tyson a painful noogie and he winced himself.

God that's gotta hurt!

Tyson's ear piercing screech could be heard all over the BBA and Garland could only sigh at his boyfriend. He leaned over the balcony and jumped off it, it wasn't very high so he was able to do that.

Brooklyn watched as the silverblue haired martial artist walked over to his boyfriend and whacking him across the head, shouting at him.

He wasn't really mad at Bryan, it was just a habit and Brooklyn smirked, knowing what would happen next.

He watched Bryan's grin grow larger and larger.

_Here we go._the orange haired blader thought as he watched Bryan advance a bit on his lover. _Three... Two...One...Jackpot! _Brooklyn couldn't help the smile creeping on his face as he saw Bryan kissing Garland very passionately getting cat callls and wolf whistles all around.

Now those ... those two almost knew no shame, Bryan more than Garland but still. They were a very passionate and also very loud couple. But they loved each other and Brooklyn could so see them als they would still be together when they were grey and old.

Garland with a walking stick whacking Bryan with it when he pulls a prank with one of those home nurses. Brooklyn couldn't help but chuckled at the mental picture. Now that would a very funny sight to see!

Turning his attention away from Garland and Bryan he saw a blushing King talking to a smirking Hiro. Seems like those two had the hots for each other. _They would make a rather cute couple._ Brooklyn mused as he watched them for a while.

His attention, however, was soon brought to a familiar Russian blond talking to Robert and Johnny of the Majestics.

Brooklyn sighed and crossed his arms over the railing putting his head on them, looking at the blond. 'Why won't you just tell me?' he muttered to himself sadly.

--

'So you guys returning to Rusisa anytime soon?' Johnny asked. Spencer shook his head. 'No, Kai offered us one of his large appartements and live here. Besides...'the blond said looking at his teammates. 'I don't think the others will want to part with their other halfs. As you can see.'

Robert hummed and nodded looking at the couples. 'Yes, I see what you mean.'the aristocrat said before he turned his gaze back to the tall blond. 'But what about you? Don't _you_ have someone you will stay for?'

Spencer sighed and scratched at his cheek. The two Europeans were looking at him with interest. He sighed again and nodded. 'Yeah, there is someone I would stay for.'he admitted softly.

'Ha, I knew it.'Johnny said in triumph, nudging Robert in the side, grinning cheekily at him. 'Told you so.'the redhead said.

Robert just rolled his eyes at his teammate's childish behaviour and turned his attention back to Spencer. 'And may I be so bold as to ask who this person is.'the purple haired noble asked curiosity lacing his voice.

Spencer didn't answer but instead looked a bit up at the balcony, seeing Brooklyn standing on it, alone and looking a bit ... sad?

What would the orange haired genius be sad about?

Following Spencer's look Robert and saw he was looking at none other then Brooklyn Kingston, the beyblade genius.

'So it's Brooklyn.'Johnny said as he watched the orange haired blader walk back into the BBA building and disappearing out of sight.

Robert frowned, he had seen the sadness that surrounded the teen and he looked back at Spencer and frowned at him. 'Well what are you waiting for?'he asked the blond.

Spencer looked at the aristocrat in surprise. Robert nodded to the BBA building.

'Go to him.'

'I can't.'the blond said. 'Why the hell not, you like the bloke right? Then just walk up to him and just ask him out. Now how hard is that?'Johnny said.

'He is right Spence.'a voice behind them said. They turned to see Kai leaning into Miguel's chest and his gaze on the older blond.

Spencer ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to tell Brooklyn, really. But ... he was afraid the orange haired genius would reject him.

'Spencer.' The blond looked up at Kai and saw him smile gently. 'Just go, I'm sure everything will go fine. Just go.'the enigma said.

Seeing four faces encouraging him to go over to Brooklyn the blond turned around and headed into the BBA building and began his search for the beyblade genius.

--

Brooklyn was sitting in the lounge on a comfy chair, legs pulled up and head resting on them and arms holding his legs.

Could it be that Spencer didn't want to confess to him but someone else? Could he have heard wrong? Did his own crush on the blond confuse his mind and made him hear things that weren't real?

_They do say that love makes one blinds._Brooklyn chuckled humorless. And looked out the window, clouds were starting to cover the skyblue sky and driving the sun away.

He didn't know how long he had been staring outisde, but he was brought out of his gazing by a deep and warm voice behind him.

'I thought I'd find you here.'

Brooklyn turned his head and saw Spencer coming into the lounge and closing the door behind him. Brooklyn just sighed and turned away from the Russian. He was probably here because Garland asked him to check up on him.

He often asked the blond to go check up on him, because he knew how well they got along with each other. The blond seated himself in the chair right in front of Brooklyn's own.

Seablue eyes looked at him in concern. 'Brooklyn what's wrong. You seem ... sad'Spencer said softly. 'Why do you care?' Brooklyn asked turning his full attention to the blond. Shocked the blond looked at the slender youth. 'Because I am worried about you Brooklyn and because I do care about you.'the older teen said.

Brooklyn sighed and looked directly in Spencer's seablue eyes. 'Then why won't you just tell me.'he whispered.

'Tell you what?'

Brooklyn gave the older teen a look. 'Tell me that you have a crush on me.' Completely surprised that Brooklyn even knew, he looked at the orange haired teen eyes wide. 'H-how ... how did you- ...?' 'I heard a conversation between you, Tala and Bryan.' Pulling his legs even closer to himself, he didn't dare look Spencer in the eye.

'I heard my name and I ... listened in. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry I did it. But why won't you just tell me or did I hear wrong?' Brooklyn asked sadly.

The orange haired male looked at his feet and didn't see the small smile on Spencer's lips. He didn't mind Brooklyn finding out or listening in on their conversation, those two had been very loud anyway if it hadn't been Brooklyn it would have been someone else who heard it.

He got up from his seat and sat down in front of Brooklyn on his hinches, gently making sure Brooklyn's feet touch the ground again so they wouldn't get in his way. He put his hands on either side of his legs and looked at the younger teen.

Brooklyn looked at him and he smiled reassuringly at the younger teen, wich seemed to relax Brooklyn a bit. 'Brooklyn.' He began. 'I don't mind that you listened in on Bryan, Tala and me.'

'Why not?' came the confused question.

Spencer's smile got a bit bigger and he stood up a bit, leaning over the smaller youth. 'Because now I don't have to explain why I do this.'he whispered closing the gap between them and taking Brooklyn's lips into a sweet kiss.

Brooklyn gasped softly and moaned feeling Spencer enter his hot and moist cavern and putting his arms around the blond's neck and in return the blond put his arms around his slim waist. Pulling him flush against his rock hard body, making Brooklyn blush.

The kiss turns more passionate and Brooklyn couldn't stop the soft mews from escaping his throat as Spencer kept on kissing him passionately. But soon air became a problem and they parted.

Spencer put his forehead against Brooklyn's so he could look in those beautiful emerald eyes of the slightly panting youth. He smiled at him and leaned down to give him a light kiss wich turned into a few more and then another passionate kiss that made Brooklyn weak in the knees so he had to hold unto Spencer for support.

As Spencer keeps their forehead together he finally whispers the words Brooklyn has been dying to hear.

'I love you.'

Brooklyn smiled happily and held unto the blond closer and whispered. 'I love you too.'

_And this was so worth waiting for your love._

* * *

Okido done and done X3 ... And so whatcha think? I'm actually happy about it but meh, that's just me X3 X3 X3 Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it and ...

Review! X3


End file.
